


Cuddling with the Enemy

by WhisperedWords12



Series: a/b/o universe [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boston Bruins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Omega!Max, alpha!Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Pacioretty neglects his personal care after taking on the Captaincy Role in his organization. Chara offers to help and reminds him why it's important. They both agree to never speak of it ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series in the Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe which involves famous NHL Rivalry players mixing in an inappropriate and varied manner, depending on how I feel they would most likely mix outside of the arena. That may be by cuddling and comforting, competition, hateful physical entanglement, and whatever else may arise.
> 
> This collection may annoy some people. If it's for you, enjoy, if it's not for you, maybe you should skip this work for one that is more your taste.
> 
> Feel free to suggest any pairings you want to see and I'll do my best!

After a tough win against Montreal, Chara found Max looking a little lost wandering the wrong end of the halls at the TD Garden. Chara had stayed late, working out on one of the machines and most people had left already.

He was going to ignore Max completely, go back the way he came, until he saw Max sway slightly. Against his better judgment, he made his way over to him. As he got closer, he could smell the disappointment rolling off him in waves, but there was something else there too, something sad and dejected.

Max must have been really off, because he didn’t notice Chara until he’d come up beside him, easily catching up in a couple strides.

Max looked up at him and groaned. “A visit from you is the last thing I need right now.” He murmured, his voice low and gravely, even for him.

“Probably." 

They walked in silence towards the parking garage elevator, next to one of the Garden’s exits.

“Are you okay?” Chara asked finally.

“Fucking fantastic, never better.” About the kind of response Chara had expected. “I’d be better if I was alone.” Max added, never looking Chara’s way.

“I don’t think you would be.”

Max stopped and finally turned to look at him, eyes slightly glazed but angry nonetheless. “Oh, and you’d be an expert on what’s good for me?”

Chara stopped too, holding his ground and keeping eye contact with him. “No, but you seem like you need someone to look after you right now.” He'd seen all of these signs before from players on his team, glazed looks, wobbly steps, a tough loss, all signs that his omegas needed caring for.

Max grinded his teeth, saying nothing for a couple moments. Hatred radiating through his gaze, but that wasn’t anything new to Chara. “If only you’d shown one tenth the compassion you’re showing now the day you decided to break my fucking neck.”

Chara didn’t even flinch. He’d long since learned to stop showing emotion when people brought it up. Instead, he stood there in silence, waiting for what would come next.

Max said nothing, just stood there, his jaw clenched. “Nothing. You say fucking nothing. Unbelievable.” He turned and kept walking.

Chara continued close behind him. “You’re captain now.”

It wasn’t a question, so Max didn’t answer it. The elevator and exit came into sight, and Chara stepped into his path before Max could leave.

Max grinded his teeth, staring at Chara’s chest. “Get the fuck out of my way, Chara.” He spat out, flicking his eyes up poisonously to meet Chara’s heavy gaze. Chara held it unflinchingly.

“Max.” his voices was… almost soft. It made Max sick. “We can go over to a trainer’s room and sit together. Just because you’re a captain now, doesn’t mean you need to pass over your needs as an omega for your team.”

Max looked away. “You mean kneel for you. You don’t know shit.”

Chara wanted to grab Max’s chin, force him to look at him, but that wouldn’t convince Max that he needed to be cared for. People could say what they wanted about Chara as a player, but no one could deny that he was a damn good alpha. Even Max knew this.

“I do know, because in my first year as captain, I put everyone first and suffered for it. Then my team suffered for it. You need to take care of yourself and if you don’t feel comfortable as a leader asking for your team to help, then you need to find someone else.”

There was silence. Slowly, Max shook his head. “I can’t do it here, I’ve got the game still in my head here.” He said softly, still undecided.

“At your hotel?”

Again, Max shook his head. “My team is there.” He grinded his teeth and looked off down the hallway. “I’d feel weak.”

Chara thought it over. “Then back at my house.” He said slowly, carefully. “My family is away."

Max was quiet, thinking it over. Going to Chara’s home... he knew what the invitation meant, that Chara was offering to show him a piece of his personal life, showing vulnerability. He also knew of Chara’s reputation as an alpha, but then again, Max knew of his reputation as a player. He said nothing.

Chara stepped back, away from Max and went over to the elevator, calling it up. “It’s your choice Max, this is my last offer. You would set the pace and the limits, and after this, we go and play our games. I can drive you back to your hotel when we’re done. 

They waited for the elevator in silence. At any point, Max could have turned around and left, walked out the exit and hailed a cab. He didn’t. The elevator chimed, signaling its arrival to their floor. Chara stepped in, turned back to look at Max, and placed his hand on the door to hold it open.

Max’s shoulders sagged a bit, and finally, he nodded his head, climbing in behind Chara. There was silence for a moment. Finally Max let out a heavy sigh, “I won’t purr for you.”

Chara nodded and hit the button to the bottom level. They descended in silence.

The drive to Chara’s home was also done in silence. His family was gone for the weekend, off to see family not too far from here, leaving the house empty and unusually quite. Toys still littered the floor from days ago.

Chara offered Max a hanger for his coat and directed him to the living room. As Max made his way over to where he was told to go, Chara went into the kitchen, making his usual evening tea. He asked Max how he took it and Max replied slowly, overwhelmed by all of the unknown smells in the house. He tried to center himself on just one scent and wondered, not for the first time, why he had agreed to this.

But Chara had been right. Max wasn’t taking care of himself. He had a great team behind him who wanted to help, but he found himself unable to turn to any of them. Always felt the need to stand alone, to be a strong pillar for their team, looking after their well-beings. It’s not like they didn’t notice Max slipping, they all did. His coach even casually suggested that maybe the decline of their team this season was because of his self-neglet.

Chara came into the room to find Max crouched down, gently touching a toy train that had been left out. Max quickly straightened up, not really realizing he had been doing it, and Chara exchanged the train that was still in Max’s hand for a hot cup of tea. Max blushed and quickly sat down on the couch, a good foot and a half away from Chara.

Chara arched an eyebrow at him questioningly. Max looked down into his tea. He was having trouble differentiating Chara the Dad, with all the kids stuff here that reminded him of his own kids at home, from Chara the Captain, the man that broke his neck out on the ice. 

He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep drink from the tea, letting it relax him. When he opened his eyes, Chara was looking at him searchingly. Max looked away, towards the train that was now set on the table.

Chara was the first to speak. “Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

Max thought about it. Chara was glad he did, rather than just speaking mindlessly like some of the other omegas he knew. Those who just wanted to give what they thought was the right answer instead of putting their needs first. This whole uncomfortable situation was about Max’s needs.

Max shook his head and set the now empty tea mug down on the table beside him. “Just a pillow maybe?”

Chara nodded as Max stood and took one of the more plush pillows from the couch, setting it down at his feet, and sat up straighter on the couch.

Max still hesitated. “Like we said, right?”

Chara nodded patiently. 

“You don't expect me to purr.” Max said, a crease forming on his forehead.

Chara’s face remained blank, “Whatever makes you comfortable, Max.”

Max remained motionless in front of him, his fingers twitching slightly. Chara looked at him curiously. Max blushed slightly. “Can I… I’m going to take my pants off, is that okay?”

Chara couldn’t help but smile. “Of course.”

Max looked at him wearily, then reached down to slide off his pants, folding them and putting them down on the spot where he’d been sitting moments ago. His sweater followed and soon Max was standing in the middle of the living room in his briefs and a plain gray t-shirt. He still smelled like anxiety and disappointment, but at least now he looked a little more confident. 

Finally, Max knelt down between Chara’s legs on the pillow. He looked uncomfortable and stiff, his back straight, butt resting on his heels. He still didn’t touch Chara.

Chara didn’t dare move, waiting for Max to initiate any touching. Max cleared his throat awkwardly, and slowly lowered his head down, testingly, onto Chara’s knee. He was almost waiting for the rejection, something that would confirm that the universe was playing a huge sick joke on him. That he wasn’t kneeling for an alpha who had literally broken his neck a few seasons ago.

But the rejection never came. Max settled in a little more, nestling up against Chara’s knee. Chara still didn’t touch him, just watched, waiting. Wanting to let Max set the pace and decide what he needed. There seemed to be a clicking moment within Max that said that what was happening was okay, because a moment later his body relaxed. Shoulders sagging, back bending, and a deep shuddering sigh ripping through his body.

Chara himself breathed out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he’d been holding. Max’s breathing evened out and Chara tentatively reached down to run a hand through Max’s hair. Max pushed up into it slightly, just enough to signal for Chara to continue in earnest.

“How are you feeling?” Chara asked.

Max responded by nuzzling at his knee with what could almost be described as affection. 

“Hmm” Chara said, running his hand through Max’s hair, nails dragging lightly against his scalp. Max’s eyes fluttered shut. The tension that had been in his body for days, maybe even weeks, was releasing itself. 

“You played so well, Max.” Chara murmured.

Max hummed softly as means of reply.

Chara pushed on, “Always being so strong for your team, helping them out. Do they sometimes forget to help you?”

Max didn’t answer, just turned his face and buried it into Chara’s thigh, breathing deep and scenting him slightly. Chara felt his own body begin to relax as Max accepted his care.

They stayed like that for a while, Max kneeling peacefully for Chara, occasionally scenting him, mostly just allowing Chara to run his hands through his hair, over his cheek and down his nose. Never touching anywhere that might cause Max to be jerked out of his relaxed state.

Chara's body was cramping a bit from staying in the same position for so long, but he didn't dare move any more than he needed to. He looked down at Max, who true to his word, hadn’t purred once. Just sat there, almost in a trance, absorbed in his own relaxed state.

“Max?” Chara said gently.

Max’s eyes opened heavily, looking up at him through his lashes.

“Do you want to try sitting on my lap?”

Max didn’t respond, just kept looking up at him. Chara was about to repeat his question when Max slowly drew his head back and slid his hands up onto Chara’s thighs, hoisting himself into a standing position, knees a little shaky. 

Chara took him by the hips and helped guide him down onto his lap, Max choosing to straddle his waist. Max curled his arms up between his and Chara’s chest, and tucked his head under Chara’s chin. Max rocked his hips forwards a bit, trying to settle into a comfortable position, and Chara could feel that he was getting hard.

Chara slid his hands up and down Max’s thighs a couple times. He nuzzled at Max’s temple, receiving a chuff in response. “Do you want me to…?” he let the question die off as he slid his hands further up Max’s thighs.

Max shivered, but shook his head. Chara nodded and slid his hands back, removing one to pull Max in closer and rub his back in slow, soothing circles. Max became a little restless, shifting around in Chara’s lap. Finally he got up, and Chara thought that this might be it, that Max had gotten all of what he had needed from the exchange and was ready to leave. Chara felt something close to disappointment.

Instead, Max slid back onto Chara lap, this time with his side pressed up against Chara’s chest, legs stretching out in front of him. Chara hummed a little bit as Max nestled back into his arms.

Chara let his hands wander, rubbing Max’s legs, his back, his chest. It was when his fingers lingered over Max’s collarbone that he could feel Max tense, eyes cracking open slowly as Chara’s hands threatened to continue up to his neck.

There was silence, neither of them moving. Finally, Max spoke, his voice guarded and small, “Please don’t.”

Chara lowered his hand, rubbing Max’s ribs instead in firm, soothing circles. Max relaxed once more into the touch.

“You played well tonight.”

Max hummed at the compliment.

“You got an assist.”

Max let out a sigh, “So did you.”

Chara smiled, “And I’m rewarded for it by taking care of a very good omega.”

Max hummed noncommittally at the comment. Chara wondered if Max believed that he was a good omega, if people ever told him.

Max’s eyes stayed closed, his breathing remained even. “Is this really a reward for you? Taking care of a rival team’s broken captain?”

Chara scoffed, “Not broken, learning.”

“It feels weak. I feel weak.”

Chara remained silent, processing his words. “It’s not weakness. Weakness would be not taking this moment to learn from, to just let it get worse. It took a lot of strength for you to trust me enough to come here.”

“Or stupidity.” His tone was guarded but his body language suggested he had taken well to the comment. He yawned heavily.

Chara laughed deep in his chest. “You can stay here tonight if you want.”

Max shook his head, “I’ve got an early flight tomorrow morning.”

“I can drive you back in time to pack and make the bus to the airport.”

Max considered it. “Okay.”

“Text someone on your team, let them know you’re out for the night.”

“But I’m comfortable.” Max mumbled, burying his face in Chara’s chest.

“Brat.” Chara murmured, reaching over to take the phone out of Max’s pants, trying not to jostle him too much.

Chara opened up the messages and found Subban relatively close to the top. He typed out a message saying Max was staying at a friend’s house in town and what time he’d be back at in the morning. Max approved it before he hit send.

Chara helped Max to his feet, then led him over to the guest bedroom. Max hesitated in the door, “Will you stay?”

“If you want.”

Max nodded and went over to the bed, climbing into it and getting comfortable. Chara stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt as Max had, then climbed into bed next to him.

Max was already falling asleep, but turned into Chara’s chest as the bed dipped under his weight.

“Night” Max mumbled.

“Goodnight Max” Chara replied. 

Chara would never tell him, but as Max dozed off, a low sound quietly rumbled out from his chest. Finally, in his most vulnerable and most open state, Max purred happily in his sleep.

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> As a sign of rebellion, Max stole one of Chara's dirty shirts to use when he needed extra comfort. His only regret was that it had the Bruins logo on it.
> 
> Chara's house and car smelled like Max for the next couple of week, making a few of his teammates raise an eyebrow, yet no one ever voiced their suspicions out loud.


End file.
